Soul and Maka's Children
by souleatertsubakiepicness
Summary: Soul and Maka's children are at Kidd's house for a sleepover, and things go seriously downhill.
1. Chapter 1

"Maka?" "Yeah?" Maka replied to her partner and fiancé. "Do you ever wonder what Arina and Kano do at Kidd's house?" Soul asked. "Yes. Sometimes." Maka replied.

At that precise moment, a little girl with long blonde hair was sitting on a stool, yelling at a boy with cropped brown hair. The boy's name was Kano and he was running around Kidd's house making everything asymmetrical. Kidd was chasing after him, making everything he saw symmetrical and screaming at the asymmetricalness of his house. Finally, Kidd caught up to him and swung him up in the air. Kano yelped in delight. "Hey Arina! Come and tickle your brother for me!" Kidd yelled at his green-eyed 6 year old neice. "No! No!" Kano giggled. "I'll even hold him down for you!" "Ok!" Arina said. "No! No!" the 8 year old squealed. Arina was on him in a second and they were rolling around again. The doorbell rang. "You two go unpack your things upstairs while I get the door! Arina, you go to Liz's room. Kano, you can share with me. Go on!" Kidd said. Liz ran down the stairs with her twin and Patty said "Roomies!" The three girls went upstairs, dragging Kano with them. Kidd walked to the door and opened it. He yelled. "Patty!"

"Weapon form!" Maka yelled. The partner pair were battling a witch coven that had been bothering Death City. The laughing moon hung high overhead as Maka dodged spells and slashed all three witches at once. "Let's go pick up the kids." the scythe said.

Kidd yelled "Liz! Patty! Protect the children!" He ran upstairs quickly and locked the door to Liz's room. "Kidd! What the heck are you doing?! We can't help you if we're locked in here!" Liz said, rattling the knob. "I know! Stay quiet. I'm going to lead them away!" Kidd said through the wood. "Kidd! No!" Liz said at the same time that Patty said "We don't have Kano!" "YOU WHAT!?" Kidd yelled. He ran to his room and grabbed Kano by the shirt and shoved him through the vent connecting the two rooms. "Uncle Kidd? What's going on?" "Stay quiet and don't move if you want to live." Kidd said. Kano's eyes grew wide but he stayed quiet as he crawled to the girls room. Kidd sighed in releif but soon lost his breath as he was hit in the back. "Good to see you Kidd." A man stood before him. "Where… are….the…..kids….Kidd!?" The man said, emphasizing his point by throwing punches. "You'll never find them. Tsubaki and Black Star took them far away." Kidd lied, gritting his teeth to deal with the pain. "Oh, really?" the man said. "Sir! We found them!" a voice bellowed from down the hall. Then two people were dragged in.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me a while! Ok. F.Y.I. I'm not posting anymore unless I get five comments.

Kidd gasped. "NO!" he yelled as the two guardsmen yanked the figure's heads backwards to reveal that they were… Liz and Patty? "Liz?-" he was abruptly cut off as the man holding him punched his gut. He heard Liz's voice inside of him. _The kids are ok. Black Star came to get them. He came in the window seconds before they found us. _She paused._ Remind me to get a lock put on my window, if we make it out of this alive._ Kidd nodded. "Who are you answering Kidd?" The man said, yanking back Kidd's 's sensitive." the man holding Kidd said. "No, It's just that you... are...making... me... ASYMMETRICAL!" Kidd yelled, launching himself upward. He punched the man in the gut and ran to help Liz and Patty but it looked like they had it under control. Liz was kicking and shoving her two guards, while Patty was smashing her guard's head into the wall happily. Then, Kidd ran to the kid's room to make sure they really were gone. He sighed in relief. He ran back into his room and punched the guy in the gut again. "Nice to see you, Faramae." Kidd said before shooting him with Liz.

Meanwhile, Blackstar, Tsubaki, and the kids were in Blackstar's living room. "Tsubaki I'm hungry. Get food!'' Blackstar said. "What do you say?" "Please?" Blackstar said. "Ok!" Tsubaki said, pecking Blackstar on the cheek. "Yuck!" said Kano "How romantic!" Arina said dreamily. "Sissy stuff..." Kano said under his breath. Arina was on him in a second, green eyes flaring. "WHAT did you say?" "I said SISSY STUFF!" They were on the floor again, fighting. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it, Auntie Tsubaki!" Arina said, jumping up from where she had Kano pinned down. "No! I will!" said a pissed Kano. Why don't you both get it?" Tsubaki suggested from the kitchen. They both ran to the door and opened it. "Hello, children! How would you like me to buy you some Ice Cream?" "Sweet!" said Kano. _I don't know about this, Kano..._ Arina said in her brother's mind. _Come on! You just can't beat free ice cream! Plus I'm going and Mom said stay with me. So ha!_ "Ok..." Arina said. "We're going outside Auntie!" Kano bellowed. "Just be back before seven!" Tsubaki replied. "Got it!" said Kano. _I have a bad feeling about__ this._ Arina thought to herself as they walked down the street with the strange man. She studied him carefully. He had many cuts and bruises. He alos had a dark black spot on his forehead that she couldn't see clearly in the darkness of the night. The man turned onto a long street. She followed. A bird cried out a warning call that sounded like ' Stranger Danger! Stranger Danger!' That had been what Uncle Kidd said to her. She didn't trust this man. Kano or no Kano, she was going home! She started backing away. She bumped into a tall person. The person grabbed her. She started to scream for her brother, but her mouth was covered by a large oily hand. She started to feel tired as a cloth was pressed against her face. _MAMA!_ _DADDY!_ she mind-cried before she became unconscious.

Kidd ran down the street and saw two men carrying sacks of garbage. Those men looked familiar... But, he couldn't worry about it now. he had to get to Blackstar and the kids, before... before... he made them so A... A... Asymmetrical! That he couldn't be near them. He ran inside.

Soul and Maka were walking to Kidd's house to pick up their children when they heard Arina's mind-cry. _**MAMA!**** DADDY!**_ They looked at each other and sprinted towards Kidd's house. Maka screamed at the sight of Kidd's house. It was in ruins. A silhouette was buried under a rafter. Soul ran over and moved the rafter. Maka cried, "LIZ!" and pulled the girl out of the ruins. "Hey... Maka... Nice of you to visit." Liz smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you author-144! You are so freaking awesome!

**THERE IS A POLL THAT IS VERY IMPORTANT TO THE DEVOLPMENT OF THE STORY. PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO ANSWER IT. Thank you!**

Ok, to recap: *_Soul and Maka were walking to Kidd's house to pick up their children when they heard Arina's mind-cry. __**MAMA! DADDY!**__ They looked at each other and sprinted towards Kidd's house. Maka screamed at the sight of Kidd's house. It was in ruins. A silhouette was buried under a rafter. Soul ran over and moved the rafter. Maka cried, "LIZ!" and pulled the girl out of the ruins. "Hey... Maka... Nice of you to visit." Liz smiled.*_

"WTH happened here?!" Soul bellowed. "Let's just put it this way. Big man who enjoys punching people, idiot bodyguards, lots of dragging and screaming. You know, basic stuff. So, how was **your** day?" Liz replied, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Soul walked away, fuming. "Liz, are you ok?" Maka asked. "Yeah, I'm perfectly ok. I was just buried under a rafter of a collapsing house and I'm perfectl-" Liz gasped. "KIDD'S GOING TO KILL ME! He's gonna freak! His symmetry is gone. SH** SH** SH** S-!" "Calm down, Liz. The house just blew up. It isn't your fault. Kidd won't kill you if it isn't your fault, will he?" Maka soothed. They both looked at each other. "Uh huh…." Liz said. Soul walked back over to them. "Where are our kids?" Soul asked. Liz explained to them what had happened. **"MOM! DAD! HELP!" **Now they heard Kano. Except, one huge difference. This wasn't a mind cry. It was a scream. "Liz, do you know where Blackstar took them?" Maka asked. "Probably to his house. Here. Let me come. I have a key to get inside." "Why do we need a key? We're Blackstar's friends, right?" Maka asked. Soul said "Maka, let me handle this. Liz?" "Yeah?" "WHY WOULD WE NEED A GOD F***ING KEY?! WE'RE THAT IDIOT'S GOD F***ING FRIENDS!" Soul thundered.

Liz wiped Soul's spit off her face. "Because, you moron, he doesn't let anyone in after seven fifteen, because that's when he eats." Soul stood there blushing until Liz said "Well, let me get up and then we can go." Liz stood, with the help of Maka and Soul when they heard a noise behind them. They turned to see a man behind them, one that Liz recognized well. Liz made a sign behind her back, meaning 'GO!' Soul and Maka ran to Blackstar's house.

Arina was now fully awake, and she wasn't enjoying it one bit. She was sitting, forced to watch her brother be hit repeatedly. She had stopped trying to call for help when she had been hit. She had bruises, one above her right eye, and the other on her left arm. She had earned the one on her arm by trying to untie her legs. Her brother looked a lot worse. And as if the current situation wasn't bad enough, some of the men were staring to look at her oddly. She really, really, REALLY hoped they weren't going to do that whole 'Birds and the Bees' thing her brother had been talking to her about. She let her head droop down. _So tired. No point in trying to get away…._ She sat up abruptly when she heard a metallic clang to her left. She looked to see a man and a woman being dragged into the room. The man who had kidnapped them, called Koran, shoved the mystery man. Arina noticed something about the man, something familiar. Then it hit her. "UNCLE KIDD!" she shrieked. Koran turned toward her. He slowly stalked towards her. Koran said, "Shut up, girl. Or else." Arina, feeling spirited now that her uncle was here replied "Or else what?" then, to emphasize her point finished with, "Ugly! Or else what Mr. Ugly?" Koran's eyes narrowed. He slapped her, hard. "HEY! Lay off my sister!" Kano yelled. Arina, feeling energized now that her brother was helping, bit Koran's hand. Koran screamed. "Wuss!" Kano laughed. "You shouldn't have done that." Koran said. He said to Arina, "If I can't hurt you through you, I'll hurt you through your brother." Arina sat puzzling this until Kano shrieked. Arina looked to see Koran pushing hard on Kano's chest. Arina suddenly felt pain in her own chest. Arina squealed in pain. Kano's scream rose, and then stopped. "Look little, girl. I destroyed your brother's vocals. No more annoyances from him."

Koran walked towards her, smiling.

**Should I tell what happens with Liz and the mystery man?**

**Should Liz die? (I got an overwhelming response from friends saying yes)**

**Should I have three or two more chapters?**

**Should I have an epilogue where the children are attending DWMA Or should that be a different story?**

**Should Soul and Maka have more kids?**


End file.
